


Skatr Boi

by GlitterLoveGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLoveGlambert/pseuds/GlitterLoveGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic to Avril Levine's "Skater Boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skatr Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 7-hour, all-day school detention known as ISS, where I was secretly listening to my ipod and writing fanfiction instead of doing my math homework. ;)

Thomas Joseph Ratliff was an average 16-year old troublemaker; His nickname was Tommy Joe and no one dared to call him anything else. He mouthed off to teachers, smoked to much, got himself covered in tattoos, and wasn't the smartest kid in the mix at Burbank Highschool. Tommy's only secret was his crush on Delmy, a rich, popular ballerina who'd probably never give Tommy a minute of her time. Tommy knew all of this, but decided he'd ask her out anyway, and if anyone laughed at him for getting rejected they'd have to pick their teeth off his knuckles.

"He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say?"

Tommy took a final drag off his cigarette, flicking it to the concrete and stomping it under his CREEPER shoes. He casually walked over to the school entrance where Delmy was gathered with a group of fake blondes in short skirts. Their make-up eyes did a full scan of Tommy as he approached, stopping in front of Delmy.  
"Moment, ladies?" He asked, swiping his eyes over all her friends. No one moved, their eyes locked on Tommy, wondering if they should leave Delmy alone with the outcast.  
Delmy cleared her throat  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." With Delmy's hint, they scattered away, each giving Tommy a final skeptical look.

"He wanted her,  
She'd never tell,  
But secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes."

"You wanna go to a movie sometime?" Tommy was clear and straightforward, one of the things Delmy secretly loved about him.  
"Uh, s-sorry, I don't think..... well, you're not really... my type." She lied, immediately regretting it. She knew if she didn't admit her admiration for Tommy now he's be too proud to ever give her a second glance.  
"Alright then, I'll see you around." He walked off, just like that, walked right into the schools front doors and out of Delmy's life.

"He was a skater boy,  
She said 'See ya later, boy'  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth."

*Years Later*

Delmy sighed as she settled onto the couch in her small apartment. She'd just put her son to bed and wanted to relax a little. Her mind wandered, if only she had said yes to Tommy, maybe things would be different. Maybe they'd be married and happy, maybe she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and still had her ballerina figure. She laughed sadly, thinking 'Well look at me now. I was perfect for Tommy all along.' She thought about him daily, wanted to hear anything about him. Tommy had likely dropped off the face of the earth; he dropped out of school, took everything he had and just left, no one's heard from him since.

"Five years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby,  
She's all alone."

Delmy reached for the remote lying on the other side of the couch and clicked the TV on. Some music channel was playing a concert, a tall, raven haired male with a pretty voice was singing. A box appeared on the TV, naming the artist and the song. Apparently Adam Lambert was singing Fever. Delmy watched as he strutted over to a tiny blonde leaning over a guitar. The blonde looked up, hair mostly covering his face, but he had perfect eye makeup, a cute little nose, and the prettiest lips ever found on a male. Delmy gasped, Tommy, the blonde was Tommy!

"She turns on TV,  
guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin' on MTV."

Adam leaned down, tackling Tommy's perfect lips with his own; Delmy's heart sank. Tommy was obviously kissing back, obviously happy with this Lambert guy, and there was noting she could do about it except regret.

"Sorry, girl,  
But you missed out.  
well, tough luck,  
that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends."


End file.
